youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule State Prison
Hyrule State Prison is a secluded facility on an unnamed island used to hold the criminals of YouTube Poop. It is owned by King Harkinian and run by Mayor Kravindish. History The building that is now Hyrule State Prison was originally a Soviet labor camp that was built on a small, barren island within a lake on Koridai. It had been abandoned by 1979, when it was bought by Bowser, who named it Koopatraz and used it as a prison until Mario and his allies flooded the island in 1989. Bowser never attempted to repair the prison, and it was left in ruins until 1993, when King Harkinian had it rebuilt to house Ganon and his captured minions. It has been in constant use since then, and Harkinian allows Kravindish to run the prison in exhange for the privilege of having his own secret dungeon underneath the main building. Interior The prison is mainly entered through a lobby with a gift shop to the left and McDonald's to the right. It is divided into four sections, one being a main hallway where the prisoners are thoughtlessly placed in random cells regardless of their inmate, a cafeteria, a shower room, and a basement where the insane or dangerous prisoners are kept. Policies HSP is notorious for poor security, treatment of prisoners, and organization. Prisoners are placed in random cells regardless of gender, which has led to many cases of rape, pregnancy, and even marriage. The cells are rarely cleaned and never heated during the winter. The cafeteria serves poorly-prepared and sometimes inedible food. It is very small with few places to sit, forcing most prisoners to sit on the floor while eating. The communal shower room's water comes directly from the surrounding ocean and is supplied with shampoo, but no conditioner. Prison Staff *Mayor Kravindish (Warden) *Gnorris (Prison Officer) *Tamama (Prison Officer) *Fari (Prison Officer) *Dr. Robotnik (Prison Officer, Fired) *Chef Hatchet (Cook) *Courtney (Unit Manager) *Impa (Doctor) *Frozen Woman (Nurse) *Iron Knuckle (Guard) *Earthworm Jim (Guard) *Jorgen von Strangle (Prison Officer, Deceased) *Some black guy (Prison Officer, Deceased) *Some white guy (Guard, Deceased) Prisoners in one of the cells.]] *Dr. Wily *Drew Pickles *Tomo Takino *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Glutko *I.M. Meen *M. Bison *Momma Robotnik *Patrick Star *May *King Haddakini *Vegeta Executed inspecting the secret dungeon.]] *Militron *Lupay *Hectan *Harlequin *Dr. Mario *Light Yagami *Jeff the Killer *Mama Luigi *Lamar S. Smith *Ice Queen *Justin Bieber Escaped makes his escape.]] *Duncan (Climbed the walls.) *Heather (Someone just left the door open.) *Ice King (Managed to get his crown back. Security was very lax that day.) *Oscar Fishtooth (Flushed himself down the toilet.) *King Harkinian (Morshu and Scatman John freed him by destroying a wall with a bomb. After this incident, the prison was rebuilt with an additional protective outer layer, giving it the appearance of a basket.) *The Burger King and Guptill89 (Knocked out Fari and took his keys when he brought them dinner.) *Kululu (No one really knows how he escaped due to lack of any damage to the prison, though a coordinated strike by his fellow Keronians is suspected. It is also suspected he was small enough to climb through the air ducts to freedom. At any rate, Natsumi was pissed.) *Link (Climbed over the walls after King Harkinian threw him a rope.) *Ophelia Chill (Meen saved her.) *Elmo (Received a gun in a package and used a guard as a hostage.) *Benson, Twilight Sparkle, and some other guy (Scratch and Grounder, who were renovating the plumbing at Robotnik's service, inadvertently blew their cell wall open. This incident led to Robotnik's firing.) *Zim (GIR freed him.) Category:Places